


Home Time

by thearchangelofloki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, M/M, laxus the actual clingy child, post GMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus just wanted to go home.</p><p>From the prompt 'I love you' + 'a whisper in an ear'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Time

The guild was loud. Well, louder than usual. The sound of mugs clinking and the rowdy laughter seemingly filled the air, entering every crack and crevice of the vast guild hall and allowing itself to take all the available space it could find.

Freed wondered how they hadn’t gotten a noise complaint yet.

He was content from his spot, leaning against one of the pillars nursing a mug of beer, eyes capturing the commotion that surrounded him, a small smile gracing his lips. It had been far too long since the guild had been able to celebrate, far too long since there had been a moment of peace. Between everything that had been happening, between loosing seven years of their lives, between making Fairy Tail Fiore’s number one guild again, they hadn’t really…stopped. Breathed. He let his head rest on the pillar, looked up as he took another swig of his drink.

He was glad that his family had this moment.

He looked over to where Mira and Erza were, the two girls talking quietly in the corner, their hands tangled with each other’s on top of the table they were sitting at, Erza occasionally looking away from Mira to make sure that Natsu and Gray weren’t causing too much trouble. Freed smiled. Apart, they were ferocious fighters, fearless and feared on the battlefield but together, in moments like these, they melted.

He moved to finish off the rest of his drink, pushed himself away from the pillar he was leaning on in search of another, only to be pulled back against a warm chest, strong arms encircling themselves around Freed’s waist as a head came to rest on his shoulder. Freed smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

“You’re unusually clingy tonight. Are you done for the night?”

The head that was resting on his shoulder lifted itself slightly so it was ear level, allowing Freed to hear what otherwise would have been inaudible mutterings. “’Yeah. ‘M tired. Gonna go back home, I think.”

Freed looked for the other two girls again, only to see them hand in hand as they walked out of the guild hall, Mirajane smiling as Erza pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek before they disappeared from sight.

He thought they had the right idea.

“Want me to come with you?”

Freed could feel Laxus nod, and made to move away so they could go, only to be stopped when Laxus tightened his arms around his waist.

“I thought you wanted to go?”

Laxus nodded again, and this time Freed could feel the breath on his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Laxus made no attempt to reply beyond that, and Freed almost thought that that was the end of it, until he heard Laxus speak.

 “ _I love you._ ”

Freed smiled, detangling himself from Laxus as he moved to grab his hand and began to walk out of the guild hall. It wasn’t the first time Laxus had said it, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last, but still every time he did it never failed to make him feel at peace. He rested his head on Laxus’ shoulder as they exited the building, leaving the noise behind them, entering the peace and quiet of the night.

“I love you too.”


End file.
